Moonlite Unviersity
by LaydiiV
Summary: "Jadeite, I think I'm in love," a black haired young man said to his blond best friend."Do you even know what love is, Darien?" Jadeite asked. College AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Major Oocness**

* * *

"Jadeite, I think I'm in love," a black haired young man said to his blond best friend.

The two young men were seated in the living room of their oldest friend apartment. Both were eating noodles from the Chinese shop down the street from the apartment, trying to be careful not to stain the beige couches.

"Do you even know what love is?" Jadeite asked.

"Weren't you dating three girls last week, and now you're in love?" An androgynous looking male commented.

"Shut up, Zoi, I am in love," the black haired male called out.

"Darien, what's her name?" A tall tanned skinned male said.

He came from the direction of what seemed to be a bathroom.

"Kunzite, do you belittle me so, that you doubt I know my future wife's name?"

"So what is it?" They all asked.

Darien was about to speak up. His response was paused, when he realized he didn't know it.

* * *

"Raye, I fell in love," a bubbly blond exclaimed.

"Ewe, who would want to fall for you," the mysterious beauty insulted.

"The guy I've been dating, diamond, he's so nice and sweet-"

"And is totally trying to get into your pants." A tall model like female said.

"Lita, that's not true. He has not pressured me at all to do it."

"Are you willing to do it?" Lita asked.

"I'm not ready, I may be considered an 'old lady' when it comes to loosing it, but I want to be completely sure about it."

"So you're not in love, Serena," Raye said.

As Serena was about to bash on both girls, another blond haired, blue eyed female entered the dorm room with a smaller meek female in tow.

"Serena, where is my pink blouse?" Mina said. She and Serena were identical twins. Only difference was Mina's darker blond hair.

"Hey superstar, the game was awesome last week. Hey Amy," Lita said.

"Hello everyone, mina dragged me from our room preventing me from studying to find her blouse." The genius of the group said.

"I didn't take it; did you let Katsy borrow your clothes again?" Serena questioned.

"Oh maybe you're right, I'll be back!" She said the famous phrase in a deep tone.

Mina ran quickly down the beige halls, and ran back to her sister's dorm room ten minutes later with a brown McDonald's bag in her hand.

"Why do you have a bag?" Lita asked.

"She borrowed more than she was supposed to, so she gave them all back, and put it in here. What were we talking about?" She changed the subject.

She sat on her sister's floral pink twin bed, opposite of Raye's red sheets, where the rest of the girls were sitting by.

Raye getting up from her bean bag chair went to their mini fridge to grab some drinks. She gathered enough for the girls to pass around.

"Your sister's love life, she's in love with Diamond, supposedly." Lita said.

"I am in love," Serena fought back.

"Honestly, I don't like him for you, sis. You can do way better. He eyes you like a trophy wife, and you've only together for only a few months." Mina said.

"Since May 3rd." Serena said confidently.

"I think if Serena is happy, we should be happy for her, they have been going strong for five months." Amy defended.

"Yes! This is why I love you!"Serena exclaimed.

"Amy, why do you always take Serena's side?" Mina said.

"I'm just supporting a friend."

While the girls began bickering, Serena was day dreaming of her white haired prince. Do I really love him?

* * *

"So how's the search for your woman?" Zoisite sarcastically asked.

The boys decided to go out to eat in an Italian restaurant.

"It's not a search I have a class with her." Darien rolled his eyes.

"Oh, which one?" Jadeite said.

"I think it's a psych class...it's an elective for me."

"How did you fall in love with this girl?" Jadeite asked.

"We were in class on Tuesday, and I came in late. I was with beryl, the night before...studying." He defended himself.

"Uh huh, studying," a tall male with long brunette hair said.

"Shut up, Nephrite." Darien scolded. "Anyways, since it was a lecture hall, I luckily, found an empty seat next to a few late comers. She came to class a few minutes after me. When the professor turned around she sat next to me. Her cheeks were red and she was panting. She quickly took her notebook and pen in her hand and began writing notes quickly. She looked over to me and smiled. She went back to write her notes. I just stared at her throughout the class, without making it obvious of course. She was so beautiful, her light blond hair and those amazing blue eyes that were like the sky."

"Using poetry now huh?" Kunzite said.

"Well, yeah for her, I'll be a sap." Darien said.

His friends were shocked. Darien was notorious in school as a player. He had girls left and right. He even dated seniors when he was a freshman.

"What if she has a boyfriend?" Jadeite asked eating his lasagna.

"I'll just woo her."

"You're going to steal a girl away?" Nephrite joked.

"Yes, I am. If that's what it takes to get her heart, I am willing to do so." Darien said.

* * *

On Thursday, Serena was late for her psych class again. She hated her habit. She had to get rid of it if she wanted to be a great kindergarten teacher. It was unprofessional for one to be late.

She ran and ran and ran from her dorm to the H building. It sucked having a large school such as hers.

Moonlite University was a private college that provided many opportunities for students. They had majors from Creative Writing to Bio-technology. It had six buildings; each building had about five floors. There were many parking lots, and hills. It was in a rural area, where many students were comfortable of the clam ambiance. The snow caused many problems for the school, and its own localized buses to bring students around the campus. This semester was spring. Thank God, but no matter what. Serena Thompson was always late.

She finally entered class only fifteen minutes late to see that black haired guy from Tuesday. His book bag was in her seat. She silently went over to him and politely asked him to move it. He looked at her. His dark blue eyes stared into hers. His gorgeous smile was towards her. He removed the bag, and she sat.

"Late again," he asked.

"Huh?" She asked. She didn't quite hear him.

"Late again, like on Tuesday." He repeated.

"Oh, yeah, I always wake up late. It's a bad habit." Serena looked around. "Where's the professor?"

"Class is cancelled and since most of us don't have class until 3, like me, were just relaxing."

Serena felt exhausted. Was he serious? Class was cancelled. This was her only class for today, except that online class. Serena got up, and left defeated.

"Hey!" The guy called out to her. She turned around to see him with her bag.

"I'm so sorry, thank you, it's just today was my only class, so it was a bit upsetting." She confessed.

"It's cool, how about I treat you to some coffee since you came here for no reason?"

"No, thank you."

"I insist, by the way, I'm Darien." He introduced. He was handsome, not like Diamond, but close. He was tall too, maybe taller than Diamond.

_Why am I comparing him to my boyfriend?_ She thought.

Well, coffee wouldn't hurt her now. "Sure, I'm Serena."

Yes, he got her to say yes! Darien Shields is awesome. He was nervous, which was a first, but he was able to do it! After getting his bag, they walked to the H's Starbucks. He ordered two coffees. Serena put a lot of milk, and sugar. Serena, what a gorgeous name. It fit her so well. After she was done, they sat at a bench.

"I can't believe class was cancelled. And thanks again for the coffee; I'll pay you on Tuesday."

"Don't worry about it, it's my treat. So what was the reason you were late?"

"My sister was fighting with her boyfriend, so she dumped him and came crying to me. We fell asleep late." Serena explained.

"Wow, I'm sorry for her." He honestly said. "How old is your sister?"

"18, we're twins. But I don't think we look identical at all, although we are."

"Wow, God blessed the world with two of you."

Serena blushed at his comment. Darien thought it was corny as hell.

"So what's your major?" Serena asked trying to change the subject.

"Business administration, I'm a junior already I need 38 more credits to graduate."

"Wow, I'm a freshman, lucky you."

"What's your major?"

"Early childhood development," she answered.

"Cool, you want to be a teacher or something?"

Her eyes shined brightly. "Yes, kindergarten. I volunteered in high school, and absolutely loved it. My sister and I decided we had to come here, well, also because my brother is here. That idiot is going for Political Science. I cringe when I hear that. And my sister is going for theater and fine arts. We are all broad in subjects, but I love my major, I can't wait to start taking the classes for it." She explained.

She looked at Darien, "I'm sorry, I'm blabbing too much."

"No, no it's fine. I also have a friend that his major is Political Science, I cringe too. I tell him all the time how much of a crazy person he is for taking up that major."

"Right, I thought I was the only one," she laughed. "Maybe they should get together and talk politics." She smiled at him. They continued talking until he had to go to his next class.

"Wow, five hours talking with you Serena. It was a pleasure meeting you; hey I should get your number in case class is cancelled again." He smoothly said.

"Sure," she said as she gave him her number.

They hugged to part ways.

"Serena?" A voice called out for her. Both Serena and Darien looked back to see a white haired male walking towards her.

"Diamond!" She said excitedly. She went up to him to kiss his lips. She didn't see the hurt look on Darien's face, but Diamond did. "Babe, this is Darien, he's in my psych class. Darien, this is my boyfriend, Diamond."

The two men shook hands. Serena was unaware that these two declared a secret war against each other, the war to have Serena's heart.

* * *

**Heyyyy, so what do you think? Thanks for reading, by the way. I know I making this after school is over, but it was an idea, that stayed in my head and I didn't have time to write it out. Please review, tell me what you think! It's a Serena/Darien story, with a side of the sailors and guardians. I do like Diamond. If I had a choice it's definitely Diamond over Seiya, sorry guys, but over everyone its Serena and Darien. Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you spoke with her for five hours, got her number, and then bam!" A loud clap was made. "The boyfriend was right there when you said goodbye. That's a blow." Zoisite said

"Don't remind me, it totally sucked how she kissed him like nothing. What am I chopped liver?" Darien said.

"Chopped and screwed." Nephrite joked. "Come on Darien is she really worth it?"

"Have you ever been in love? It's my first time and after I spoke with her for all those hours I knew she belonged to me." Darien confessed.

"I feel you Darien, but what about all the other girls you've had. I mean, Beryl is going around the business department saying you guys are an item." Nephrite said.

"What? If Serena hears this, I'm dead."

"You act like she's your girlfriend, she's someone else's. What's his name anyways?" Zoisite asked.

"Diamond, what a weird name for a guy." Darien commented.

"I know him; he's famous in the architect department. He made a full scale replica of the school. He was awarded full scholarship for it." Kunzite commented.

"So Serena is dating someone famous huh." Darien asked.

"Wait, where jadeite?" Zoisite questioned.

"He said something about meeting up with his sister, and bringing her here." Nephrite said.

"Oh yeah, he wanted to introduce her to us. Oh I see him now." Zoisite called out to him.

They saw jadeite talking with a shorter blond haired version of him. She was petite, yet built. She wasn't short, more like average height. Her hair was in a ponytail with a big red bow where the scrunchie is supposed to be.

"Serena?" Darien questioned. The boys looked over to her. So that's her. She was jadeite's sister. Talk about guy code rule: no dating your best friend's sister.

As they came over, Darien slowly realized that she wasn't Serena.

"Hey guys, this is my sister, Mina. Mina, this is Zoisite, nephrite, Kunzite, and Darien." He introduced.

Mina blushed when she greeted Kunzite. He was hot! She did notice that Darien was eyeing her. Annoyed, she asked what his problem was.

"Sorry, you look like a friend of mine, Serena." Jadeite and Mina looked at each other.

"Serena is my twin sister."

* * *

This girl seemed oddly familiar. Kunzite thought.

She sat next to him and her brother, while explaining to Darien that she was the twin of his "future wife." They were all astonished that not only that this Serena is real, she is the sister of their good friend jadeite, and she's a twin.

"Your parents are really something, jadeite. How many siblings you have?" Zoisite commented.

"There are two, our older brother Andrew, our older sister, Amara, jadeite, me, Serena, and Sammy. Andrew and Amara are a year apart, then three years later, jadeite came, then two years us, and four years, Sammy." Mina answered.

"So why did your parents stopped?" Zoi joked.

"Mom and dad wanted six kids to begin with." Jadeite answered.

"Congrats to them." Nephrite applauded.

Mina laughed. Kunzite loved it, but he shouldn't. She was 18 and he was 21, she was starting while he was finished. He couldn't have an infatuation or attraction to his good friend sister. It was wrong. Kunzite himself was an only child, so he wouldn't understand the pain of being an older brother. Damn it jadeite why you had to be related to the most gorgeous female on campus, her beauty was like the goddess Venus herself.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have volleyball practice soon. See you bro." Kunzite was not going to let her get away.

"You're going to the E building right? I'm going that way too; I'll drive you, if you don't mind." He asked.

"Oh my gosh, that's perfect, thanks a bunch." She hugged her brother. Jadeite gave him a small smile, and a warning look. He nodded, agreeing with him.

* * *

Mina couldn't believe she was walking side by side to this guy's car. She was so excited that the butterflies in her stomach had children and created more butterflies. Mina was glancing his way the whole time she sat next to them. Ugh, bro was so unfair, hiding his good looking friends from her, while she dated idiots like Yaten. She can't believe he cheated again! Like she is going to be a super famous actress/model/singer. She has no time for children. She needs a man. A man like Kunzite.

As they walked to his car, which was a black BMW, she stepped closer to him. Pretending that she tripped on a rock, she fell towards him. And according to her plan, he caught her right away. She was such a great actress.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, nothing wrong, I'm clumsy."

"I've heard stories from jadeite."

Mina froze. What kind of stories. What if he told him about the time she thought she wet the bed because jadeite put water on her sleeping bag, when they slept over their cousins house in Texas or the time jadeite pushed her to step in crap in front of cute boys from down the block, or that time when he caught her making out with a pillow when she was 11. How embarrassing!

"What kind of stories?" She carefully asked.

"Nothing bad, he said both of his younger sisters were very accident prone."

Damn Jadeite. He couldn't think that she might be attracted to his friend in the future when they finally met. Stupid older brothers.

* * *

"Isn't Amara your lesbian sister, who I thought was Andrew, when we were freshmen?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, that's her, she's dating this really cute girl now, and I think her name is Michelle. We met her on New Years. Mom adores her."

"I'm surprised, since mothers usually go crazy when a child of theirs is homosexual." Nephrite commented.

"Mom was sad at first, but she learned to realize that no matter what her priority is her child's happiness. The only rule in the house is they can't sleep alone in the same room, so all the girls slept in the room. It was funny, since my brother got married. They stole Amara's room as a guest room, and Andrew's old room is Dad's man cave."

"So after eight years of dating the same girl, they finally got married." Zoisite said.

"Yep, it was about time. Raye, thankfully, isn't pressuring me about marriage."

"Speaking about this Raye chick, how long have you been dating her?" Nephrite said.

"I met last semester through Serena. They are roommates. I asked her out a week before Christmas and I asked her to be my girlfriend the same day. She agreed."

"Don't you guys argue all the time?" Nephrite asked.

"All relationships have arguments. She has a bad temper and I'm not dealing with her nonsense." He answered.

Darien looked at his friend. "So technically, you are dating your sister's friend. What if one of your friends dates your sisters?"

"It's their choice, as a brother I just have to be there for them and beat up the guy if they hurt them. Why do you ask? Don't tell your mystery chick is Mina?" He asked.

"Serena," he said in a whisper.

"Who?"

"Serena!" He said louder.

Jadeite laughed. "She and diamond are never letting go of each other. He's obsessed with her and she's nuts about him since she first met him. Good luck; you have a better chance with Amy or Lita." Jadeite felt bad. Out of all the 2,457 girls in the school, he decides to fall in love with the girl that is crazy over her man. Poor Darien.

* * *

Serena decided to surprise Diamond at his department. Sneakily entering the T building, Serena stopped Diamond talking to his brother sapphire and a green haired girl she never seen before. Serena didn't like the way she was all up on Diamond. Her tight green dress hugged her barely anything there curves. Serena was getting jealous. That female had her breasts against his arm. That was the last straw. Serena marched up to Diamond. She called his name. Her boyfriend turned around and smiled at his girlfriend. In a flash she grabbed her mans arm and pressed his body against hers. Diamond was delighted that Serena was showing possessiveness towards him. Her glare told him everything.

"Baby, this is Emerald. She's in my art history class." Diamond introduced.

The two girls grilled each other.

"Hi, you must be Serena; I didn't know Diamond was into little girls." She insulted.

"It's better than old hags like you."

The fashionista Emerald sneered at Serena. Sapphire and Diamond laughed. They both loved the way Serena was. Emerald left angrily.

"Who is she?" Serena began to question angrily.

"Babe, she's just a girl from my class."

"Do you tell people that you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, we've been together for almost a year. Who doesn't know you belong to me?"

Serena laughed and gave him a kiss.

"I love you; you better not cheat on me." Diamond smiled. He loves his Serena.

* * *

"So your friend Darien is in love with Serena?" Raye asked her boyfriend.

"Yep, and I told him to give up, Serena and Diamond are not going to let each other go anytime soon." Jadeite explained.

The couple was sitting across from each other in a restaurant.

"Maybe he's a better match. Serena feels a bit insecure with him. She deserves a man that would make her feel like a queen."

"Do I make you feel like a queen?" He flirted.

"You can improve in that area."

Jadeite kissed his girlfriends hand. "I love you." It was the first time he ever said those words.

* * *

**Ended in a Jadrei moment...Don't worry Mamousa will show up, I just need to introduce the other couples. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was once again late for psych class. She texted Darien to save her a seat, but he never replied. After entering class, she noticed he was nowhere in sight. Feeling a bit hurt and guilty of some sort, she stepped out of class to call.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice answered.

"Darien, it's Serena; Are you okay?"

"Serena? Oh hey, sorry I guess I'm beyond late. I went out last night." A small laughter was heard. It sounded female.

Serena felt a pain in her chest.

"Oh, okay cool, well talk to you later."

* * *

Darien fell back asleep after Serena hung up. When he woke up, he saw Beryl watching TV on his couch.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I invited you to that frat party last night, and you went crazy. So who's Serena? You kept talking about her last night, and she called this morning."

Darien now fully awake, remembered she called. She probably heard Beryl. He hoped she didn't. It would be awkward that he was trying to form a relationship with her, and there are other girls in the background. Darien was a player, but never a cheater.

After kicking Beryl out, he got ready to find Serena, since class was not officially over yet. Just three minutes before it was time, Darien saw Serena and Mina talking outside the classroom. They really were twins. People who passed them had to take a look back to see who they were. The two blond beauties were talking harshly, it seemed. Serena looked upset, while Mina was about to cry. Darien felt it was time to intervene.

"Hey girls, what's up?" He asked playing along.

"Hey Darien, have you seen Kunzite?" Mina asked as she swiftly wiped her threatening tears away.

"Um, he might be in the A building." He answered.

"Thanks I'll go check, bye Serena."

The twins gave each other a hug.

"What's up with her?" Darien asked after she was away from earshot.

Serena avoided his eyes. He was a bit offended by this action.

"Nothing, just something personal happened. I'll talk to you later." Darien grabbed her arm before she walked away.

"Serena, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I'm going through some things now. I'll text you later."

Darien was dumbfounded. Maybe Kunzite or Jadeite knows what's going on.

* * *

Zoisite was beyond bored in his bio class. The lab was really dragging along. He couldn't even understand half of the things the professor said. But he had no choice. He had to pass this class. He couldn't drop it. As a pre med major, he had to maintain a 3.7 GPA, or he can't enter medical school. He was this close to knocking out when he sees this nerdy yet hipster girl with blue hair writing notes like no tomorrow.

_She's cute._ He thought.

Throughout class he observed the way she would chew her pencil when the professor stopped to talk about his personal life back in college, like anyone cared, or how she squinted up her eyes when she couldn't see well.

After class was over, he stepped out to find the shy looking beauty talking to a tall scrawny fellow and a familiar blond. Zoi knew that it wasn't Mina, but her twin, the famous, Serena. The blond was just as gorgeous as her twin. No wonder they caught the attention of both Kunzite and Darien. But Zoisite was more interested in the blue haired meek princess of his.

What's her name? He thought.

* * *

"Hey Taiki, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Amy. Do you mind?" Serena asked.

"Sure no problem," he answered.

Saying bye to Taiki, Serena quickly dragged Amy to an empty corner of the hallway.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Amy asked concerned.

"What time mina came home last night?"

"Umm, around four but she couldn't sleep, why?"

"Yaten and her had a huge argument last night to the point he hit her, and then a friend of Mina's, named Kunzite, came to help her. Mina stood over his apartment and they ended up having sex. Unprotected too, she's so scared, because it was first time too. I was yelling at her this morning, she's looking for this guy now. And he's a friend of Jadeite's."

"Why were her and Yaten together anyways? And where did this all happen?"

Serena exhaled to calm herself down. She was a bit of a drama queen.

"Do you remember that sorority party last night? Well Mina and I went and it was super boring so we went to the frat party next door. I saw Diamond with that Emerald chick again, so I wanted to bash her face in. I went to yell at her, and Mina found Yaten or Yaten found Mina. I don't know, the point was Yaten was bothering her and it became physical, like I said before, so I went to intervene and saw this tall white haired hunk save her and they left, she was crying. Diamond and I ran after them, but Mina told me that he's her friend and she'll be ok. So all night I'm worried about her, I stood with Diamond till two in the morning. Then he took me to the dorm to sleep. I awoke late for class again, where in the middle of it, Mina calls saying she's outside. I go to find her in the same clothes as yesterday, and she tells me that they had sex because they both started drinking. She's not a strong drinker, Amy. I'm so worried. What if she is pregnant?" Serena was tired.

"Serena lets go relax in the dorm, Lita will make you some nice cocoa. Do you want me to call Michelle to speak to Amara?"

"Don't bother your sister so I can speak to mine. I'll call her later, maybe after Mina finds out everything."

* * *

Mina enters the T building and started asking around for Kunzite. When she finally found him, she saw him talking closely to a girl with reddish hair. She felt heartbroken, but he wasn't her boyfriend, but they did have sex. It didn't matter, guys have one night stands all the time, but Mina didn't want a onetime thing with him. Mina was prone to falling in love with guys a lot, but it's different with him, she felt true love, passion and happiness with him. Yes, it had only been a few days since she met him, but Mina was in love with Kunzite.

She thought she was in love with Ace in high school, when turned out to be a stalker, and with Yaten, until he proved that he only wanted her because they were both popular in their fields of music. Maybe Kunzite isn't the one for her. She really has to stop dating light haired males.

Mina was going to walk away until he heard the red head said, "Darien is in love with a girl, that isn't me? You must be joking, Kunzite."

"Beryl, I've known you since we were freshmen, please stop going after him. He's not into you."

"So who's the bimbo?"

"She's not a bimbo. I haven't met her personally, but her sister is a wonderful female, so you need to calm down."

"So Kunzie is in love with someone, huh? And she's related to Darien's slut. I bet it's that Serena chick he kept mentioning. Poor you, the sister might cheat on you."

"Mina won't cheat on me, and we're not even together, so chill. I already warned you Beryl, stay away from Darien. He loves someone else."

Beryl smacked Kunzite and walked away. She locked eyes with Mina. She sneered at the girl for eavesdropping. Mina walked away quickly to Kunzite.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her hand went up to his stricken cheeks.

Kunzite locked eyes with Mina. She looked up to him and they kissed. After their kiss, they stood in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday; I never wanted to go so far." He said.

"I'm scared, we didn't use protection." Mina whispered.

"I'm clean, and with yesterday's events, I know you are to. If you are pregnant, I'll do what it takes to take care of you and him or her."

"No, you are graduating, and I never really wanted to go to school, so focus on yourself and forget about me, I'll manage somehow."

Kunzite was in disbelief; Mina was defiantly forcing herself to say these things.

"Mina, you heard what I said to Beryl right. I have strong feelings for you Mina. I'm crazy about you. I only met you last week and I already want to be your boyfriend." He honestly said.

Mina was beyond happy; Jadeite told her small stories about Kunzite and his incapability to have feelings. Mina is just lucky to be the one that was meant for him. The newly formed couple stood hugging each other for a while.

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident. Serena and Mina called Amara to meet with them. The recent graduate of Moonlite University came to her sisters' aid. The short haired blond beauty came in Serena's dorm room with her blue-green haired partner. Amy greets her older sister, while Amara lectures her younger two idiotic twin sisters.

"Does Jadeite know about this?" Amara asked.

"Are you crazy? It was with one of his best friends." Mina said.

"You slept with your brother's friend? That's worst than when I slept with Andrew's good friend and after that I knew I was gay." Amara explained.

"Which friend was that?" Serena questioned.

"Don't worry about that, there were quite a few. I was always one of the guys." She joked. Michelle was not amused. "Joking, just joking, well here's the test now hurry up, I have to go back to work. You guys are lucky I live near the campus."

"You drive cars for a living, sis, I'm sure they won't need you for another hour or so." Serena said.

Five minutes later, it was confirmed that Mina was not pregnant.

"Thank you, Baby Jesus." Mina and Serena said.

Amara laughed at her sisters. "Please be careful next time, I don't need to come for you next right, Serena?"

"No Diamond and I haven't done anything."

"Poor Diamond, almost a year and nothing happened. You must have him on a leash."

"I just don't feel right with him, well I do, but not in the terms of sex."

"You speak like you're in high school, but as your older sister I admire you for that. You are sticking to what you believe in. Just like me." Amara said proudly.

"No, I still like boys." All the girls laughed.

Jadeite entered the room with Raye, hoping to get a little alone time. He was confronted by his three sisters, the older one's girlfriend and her younger sister, and the brunette model that likes to cook.

"Uh, hey sis, what's up?" He said to Amara.

"Michelle is pregnant and she wanted to share the news," she joked.

The look on Jadeite's face was priceless. It was a mixture of disgust, confusion, and horror in one. Amara patted or smacked her brothers back out of shock. Jadeite came back to reality eyeing Michelle's stomach.

"It's a joke dummy." His beautiful black haired girlfriend explained.

"Yeah, but what's the real reason you're here." He asked.

"I might break up with Diamond and ask Darien out. I needed advice." Serena yelled out.

She shocked everyone.

* * *

**Cliffhanger for New Years. I'm doing good! I did two chapters in one week. I introduced Zoiami, but I wanted to focus on Minakunz because they will enhance Darien and Serena's relationship. At least I got the outer senshis to come out. Well two out of four. Next chapter I might explain the frat party more, and why Serena said that statement.**

**Please check out my other story "Pregnant Life." It's a fairy tail fanfic. Never heard of the anime, please watch it. It's awesome. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Yeah, but what's the real reason you're here." He asked._

_"I might break up with Diamond and ask Darien out, I needed advice." Serena yelled out. _

_She shocked everyone._

* * *

"Like I said, I might break up with him."

"Why? I thought you were in love?" Mina asked.

Serena made a face to Mina. She caught on to the lie, Amara did as well. It's like some sisterly telekinesis.

"Yep, I came over to give her advice about her relationship with men, she already did horrible with Seiya, so let's help our sister get what she deserves, right Jadeite." Amara said.

"I'm good, Amara. Raye, I'll call you. Bye girls." He left feeling awkward with the whole situation.

"Jadeite hates being involved in girls business." Mina answered.

"He gets all itchy and uncomfortable. It's pretty cute. I blame mom." Amara answered.

"I thought you were serious Serena, I was baffled." Lita said.

All the girls nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm fine with Diamond; only problem is this girl named Emerald. I really hate her."

"I heard of her, she has green hair and has horrible fashion sense right?" Mina asked.

"Yes!" Serena answered.

"She dated a teacher assistant of mine from my physics class. They broke up when he started dating Katsy's sister, the second oldest one, Bertie." Mina informed.

"He cheated?" Amy asked.

"No, he told me the story, since we're friends, that Diamond spoke with him briefly in front of Emerald and it was a love at first sight with her."

"I'm going to kill her." Serena declared.

"Are you going to stoop yourself for a man?" Raye asked.

"If some chick was flirting with jadeite, and you know he's clearly not interested, wouldn't you get mad?" Serena questioned.

"What if he is interested, Serena? Have you ever questioned his feelings for you? If I saw another female next to Amara in a flirtatious manner, I'll go after both of them." Michelle pointed out an excellent issue.

_What if he doesn't love me?_

* * *

"Serena wants to date me?" Darien said with a joyful tone.

The boys were once again terrorizing Kunzite and Nephrite's apartment.

"Don't get your hopes up; it was probably a rouse to get rid of me." Jadeite said.

"Why the hell you had to tell him? Now he's going to think that Serena is finally in love with him, and they'll live happily ever after." Zoisite said. He was beyond bored, reading a GQ magazine with no interest at all.

"I'm not a Disney princess, you retard. I'm Prince Charming."

"Charming my ass," Zoi replied. "By the way Jadeite, does Serena have a blue haired friend? She has short hair up to her neck, and wears glasses. She's a bit taller than Serena."

"Um, I think you're describing Amy? Why, you interested? She's a tough cookie. Her older sister is my sister's girlfriend."

"She's gay too?" Zoi asked.

"Nope, she's straight; she had a boyfriend in high school. He was super smart, Greg I think his name was. He went to Germany or something for further his studies. She was heartbroken. Serena and Mina stood with her for two days." Jadeite answered.

"Well, to answer your previous question, yeah I'm interested. She's cute, but who's that brunette dude that's with her."

"Taiki, Serena's ex boyfriend from high school older brother."

"How many boyfriends had she had?" Darien asked, clearly upset.

"Three, counting Diamond; Alan was freshmen year, he was dating her to make his ex, Ann jealous. Junior year was Seiya, but they had a falling out, I forgot why, but he's dating this chick named Kakyuu. Serena and him are still good friends, through them, that's how Mina and Yaten met."

"Isn't Yaten, Mina's crazy ex boyfriend?" Zoisite asked, "Hey Kunzite, Serena's ex boyfriend from high school was the one that introduced Yaten to your beloved Mina." He informed him.

Kunzite mouth formed a scowl. "Not funny, Zoi, and how the hell that happened?"

"Yaten is Seiya and Taikis younger brother."

"First Mina likes them young, now she likes them old," Nephrite joked.

Kunzite punched nephrites arm, before going back to texting Mina.

"What's up with you, love sick fools? First it was Jadeite, with this Raye chick, Darien and Serena, Kunzite and Mina, and now Zoisite with this Amy girl. I'm good with no relationships."

"Nephrite, are you still upset that Molly dumped you for Melvin because you never expressed your love. Even, Kunzite shows his love to Mina." Zoisite teased.

"Shut it, whatever. I need a cigarette, I finished my last box, and I'll be back."

With that, nephrite left, not knowing that destiny could be a pain in the ass.

* * *

After Amara and Michelle left, Mina started to inform the girls about her date with Kunzite the previous night before. She stopped midway into her story when her man started to text her. The story was left unfinished as always was the case with Mina. Raye left to her next class, and Amy went to the library to study. Serena and Lita were bored. Not long afterwards, Serena receives a text from Diamond to meet him in the T building, which was known as the wreck room building for students to relax and enjoy themselves. So it was Lita and a distracted Mina.

"Ah, Kunzite wants to see me. I need to find an outfit."

"Mina, what you're wearing is fine."

"Lita, are you nuts? This is my 'I'm casually hanging out with my girls' outfit; I need to find something that says, 'Kunzite, Mina is coming after you.'"

"I'm still surprised that Kunzite was the one who took your virginity."

Mina felt offended, but took it as a joke soon afterwards. "I wasn't in love with Yaten like I thought I was, and besides, how could you not be with Kunzite, he's like a sex god."

"And you're his goddess, so go now, before you piss him off."

Mina left to find her outfit.

Lita was now alone, she had no boyfriend, no friends other than the four girls she hangs out with. Hell, no one wanted to hang out with a six foot tall woman, but those girls. Many people were intimidated by her height. That hurt her, but she never let that stop her, her ex boyfriend from high school even told her that her height was beautiful, until he dumped her for another girl, who was way shorter than she was. Oh well, Lita bet she was a better cook than her anyways. Trying not to damper her mood with bad thoughts she decided to walk around campus.

The trees were beginning to grow in a vibrant green, a huge sign that spring was upon them. She decided to take off her jean jacket and showed off her dark green tank top to the world. She held the jacket on her right arm.

She sat by the wishing well fountain that was in the middle of the grand circle that separated the two dorms. Feeling the wind, blowing gently all around her body, Lita began to relax. Closing her eyes, she felt the calming air and lovely nature. She stayed like that for a moment until she heard a voice, "you got a lighter?" Lita quickly opened her eyes to see a very tall male with long curly dark brown hair. Unable to speak she shook her head.

"Damn it," he said.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke.

He looked towards her in surprise. "No, not you, my fault, I'm having withdrawal problems, I guess. I'm Nephrite, by the way, and you are?" He placed his hand right in front of her.

She grabbed it with a firm grip. "Lita," she replied.

They smiled at each other, not letting go of the others hand. Lita was the first to interrupt their connection.

"Please sit, nature is always better than substances." That was so lame.

He laughed, though. "Alright, you got me there, so what are you doing out here? People usually go out to breathe a breath of fresh air, not to actually enjoy nature."

Lita laughed, "You got me also, I was just feeling down, this fountain is my spot to be comforted." She admitted.

"Hey, you're not the only one, I'm 21, and still a junior, I wanted to graduate in time, but shit happens, my roommate is graduating next semester so I shouldn't be so sad, but still he only has to take an extra class. Only one and he'll graduate. Me, I have 40 more credits."

"May I ask what happened?"

"I don't mind, it wasn't anything big, my girlfriend dumped me for a geek, saying I wasn't there for her, and he was always was. She ended up falling for him. I was about to hurt him, but my best friend stopped me. I deleted her from my life, social network, phone, pictures, everything, but I see her every day in my business management class."

"Wow, to see your ex in your class. That must be hurtful, I'm sorry, you're experiencing this. I thought I was bad."

"What's your situation?" he asked.

"My boyfriend of two years dumped me for a girl who was shorter than me because I was too tall for him, I mean he's six two, wow two inches seriously. I see his girlfriend in my culinary arts class. Thank God she dropped it, she was failing anyways."

Nephrite laughed at Lita's story. "Wow, that's harsh, you're a good height for a girl, hell perfect for a tall guy like me, do you know how hard it is to find a girl that you don't have to bend down to kiss?"

Lita was sure her face was super red.

"How tall are you?" he asked.

"Six feet," she answered.

"I'm six foot six. My dad was six foot seven and my mom was six feet also, I come from a tall family." He joked.

Lita smiled, "So I'm guessing you're a business management major?"

"Yeah, I want manage restaurants though, I always thought that that's where the money lies, since everyone goes out to eat."

"Wow, so maybe in the future we can work together, I want to own my own restaurant."

"Seriously, are you that good of a cook?"

"Yes sir, I'll even let you try out my world famous cookies, my friends love those."

"Cool, how about tomorrow? I'm free from one to five."

"I'm free all day; I don't have class on Saturdays."

"It's a date then."

* * *

Serena went to where Diamond instructed he would be. She saw her name with Rubeus, his good friend from high school, his brother sapphire, and...Emerald. She was really getting on Serena's nerves. Going over to her man, Diamond instantly hugged her. Serena mockingly laughed at Emerald's jealous face.

"I'll see you guys later." Diamond said.

"I'll text you later, Diamond." Emerald replied.

That really worked up Serena's nerves. When they were away from the group, Serena turned to face Diamond.

"She has your number?" Serena said.

"Serena, she's my friend. I can't have female friends?"

"Of course you can, but not friends that are after your ass. Your ass is mine." Serena said.

Diamond smirked. "My ass? What about the rest of me?" Serena smacked his arm really hard. "Ouch Serena, I'm just joking." He rubbed the injured spot.

"I'm not, Diamond. I don't want you to hang out with her."

Diamonds face expression changed instantly. "But you can hang out with Darien, who clearly has interest in you."

"Do you see me with Darien all the time, like I see you with her? No exactly, so please do me the favour."

"No unless you cut off ties with Darien."

"What does he have to do with anything? I don't like him." She yelled. She began to make a scene.

"Serena, you need to calm down, you are acting childish. I don't know why I put up with you sometimes." That offended her, it destroyed her heart.

"I can't Diamond. I just can't anymore, I love you, but if you rather her than me, so be it." Serena left leaving Diamond calling her name. In her heart, she wanted him to go after her. He never did. So this is goodbye, Diamond.

* * *

**I broke them up! Nooooo, how rude of me. Oh well, I'm not a supporter of Diamond and Emerald. She's just the bitch that wants him, but I like her on a personal level. So tell me what you guys think. Next chapter will be a bit more personal for us heartbroken girls. Junk food and Netflix lol! I might do a spring break chapter where Andrew will enter! I love him. **

**Please review and give me pointers! Thank you loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since the break up and nothing seemed to go right for Serena. She failed her English exam, twice; was forced to drop her online class, and she was failing her psych class.

Amy tried her best in helping her, but Serena wasn't motivated. She wanted to call Diamond and make up, but Mina confiscated her phone.

"If he's truly sorry, he should call you, not the other way around." Serena recalled her sister's words.

At this point she didn't care. All she wanted was Diamond. Leaving her dorm room she came in contact with Raye and Jadeite. Her brother felt bad for his heartbroken sister.

"Hey Serena, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just wanted to get out of bed," She lied.

"You need anything?" Raye was being nice. Maybe she should break up with guys more often.

"No, I'm fine really. I'll probably catch the bus to the theaters or something." She said to get them to leave her alone.

"Ok see you." Jadeite said, not really believing his sister. When she left, he had texted Mina and the girls to watch out for her.

Serena left her dorm and walked to the boys' dorm. Unfortunately, she saw Diamond and Emerald walking out with Katsy and Rubeus. Serena hid from them. She felt like throwing up. She glanced at Diamond; if he was as heartbroken as she was, he wouldn't go out, especially with Emerald. When they were out of sight, Serena slowly walked home. Her feet dragging, she felt like a hollow shell.

"Serena?" A voice called out.

She ignored it and kept walking. The person ran towards her, their hand grabbed Serena's and spinned her around. She came in contact with Darien.

"Is it you? I heard what happened." He hugged her.

Serena didn't know what it was, but she balled her eyes out. Darien didn't care if she soaked his shirt; he stood there letting her cry. He didn't care if others looked at them weirdly.

After she relaxed, Darien drove her to a diner to get something to eat.

Serena ordered a large chocolate shake, two burgers, and a whole bunch of French fries. Darien just ordered a coffee.

Serena gobbled the food down, while trying to surprises her tears.

"And you know what the sucky part was? I'm here suffering, while he's having fun with that slut." She said with a burger in her mouth.

Darien felt bad. Really, he did, but he wanted Serena for himself And with her crying, he knows how attached she could be. He didn't care; he wished she was attached to him. She wasn't clingy, he could tell. She was a bit possessive, but boys secretly like that until the girl becomes psycho. Serena wasn't at that stage yet.

She finally ate all her food. She ordered another shake to go, before they left the diner.

"I'll pay you back I promise." She said.

Darien looked at Serena. He took her hand into his and held it with care. "Don't worry Serena. I'm trying to make you happy. Now what is it that you want to do?"

Serena didn't mind holding hands, well she was a bit insecure, but what if Diamond saw her. She mentally shook her head. Who cares? He's with that bimbo that should be arrested by the fashion police.

"I told Jadeite I'll go watch a movie."

"Alright, which movie?"

* * *

_"Elsa?" A rhythmic knocked was placed upon the door. "Do you want to build a snowman?" The main character began signing._

Serena stood still, focusing on the new Disney movie "Frozen."

Darien saw chick flicks, horrible romantic comedies and low budget films, but Disney movies? Never, but he guessed that no matter what age, you're never too old for a Disney movie.

As the movie progressed, Darien seemed to get into it. That snowman was funny. Darien caught himself laughing to his antics. After his hilarious song about summer, he looked over to Serena. She was smiling as well. That same smile he fell in love with was back. Darien gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Serena came out the theater singing.

"Let it go, let it go...the cold never bothered me anyways." She sang.

Darien admired her singing voice. It wasn't as great as Mina's, but it was there.

"You know, Mina wants to play Ariel and sing 'Part of Your World' to Kunzite. Don't tell him though, she'll be completely embarrassed." She confessed.

"Ha ha I'm glad you're back to your old self."

"Disney movies do that to you. I should thank you." Serena tiptoed to Darien's cheek. He, purposely, moved his face to kiss her lips. Once contact was established, Darien didn't let go. Serena...either. She kissed him back. It felt right. They separated for air.

"W-we should get back." Serena breathed out.

"Yeah," he said.

They left happily content.

* * *

In the next month, Darien and Serena started hanging out more. He helped her with her studies. Her grades rose up tremendously. He convinced her online professor to allow Serena back into the class. She agreed, if Serena gave her an 8 paged research paper that she was suppose to send. It was originally four, but she doubled it since it would help Serena boost up her grade. She and Darien spent all Friday night doing the paper.

To repay him, Darien and Serena spent Sunday paint balling.

Serena won...which shocked the hell out of Darien and Nephrite, which he invited. Darien believed that it was Lita's fault since she was awesome at paint balling. Serena blamed that Nephrite was going easy on Lita since he liked her.

"That was not the reason." He said.

"So you do like her?" Serena confronted.

Lita blushed. Darien laughed at her methods.

Nephrite's face matched Lita's. "What's not to like?" He admitted. This isn't Junior or High school. He'll admit when he likes a girl.

Serena's girlish squeal was heard throughout the area.

"You heard that Lita?" She whispered to her model friend.

"Serena!" She yelled.

Nephrite wrapped his arm around Lita's shoulder. "You heard that right, Lita? How are you going respond?" He teased.

Lita was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Serena was the rock that stood in her way and Nephrite was the hard place she wanted to leave from. She totally likes Nephrite. She texted him every day and every night, he responded with eased. He even sent silly pictures of himself. On their social networks, they were each other's cover page. People were already asking them if they were dating each other. They responded yes, but never made themselves official.

"You're her boyfriend, Nephrite. She's too shy to admit it." Serena said.

"What about you and Darien?" Lita asked out loud.

Everyone stood quiet. "We are getting there." Serena admitted.

He helped her through this break up. She was finally able to gather all of Diamond's things and gave it back to him. She was still afraid to see him so she gave it to Sapphire, who wanted Serena to speak to Diamond. She refused and began to move on with her life. That was how she even considered Darien. He was a complete nerd. Someone who got her weird ways. He just was handsome, that's why he was a player. He was patient with her, and was kind. When she would cry like a brat, he would kiss her to his up and hug her tight. When she was mad, he bought her a chocolate shake. When he was mad, she would kiss him until he wasn't mad anymore and they would just sit in silence, loving every moment of it.

"Seriously?" Darien said out loud.

"Hello, we've talked about it last week. Gosh, Darien I think I'm influencing you too much." She joked.

"Well then, all that's left is Zoisite and Amy." Nephrite said.

"Zoi likes Ames?" Serena said. She recently met the handsome feminine male. They absolutely fell in love with each other, friendship, of course. When Mina wasn't trying to get Kunzite's attention, she and Serena would hang out with Zoisite. The strawberry blond male would ask them for advice on how to talk to the blunette beauty, but he lied saying it was for a friend. And like always, they believed him.

"That bastard lied to me." Serena yelled.

"Since the beginning of the semester, he was into her." Darien confessed.

"Good luck to him," Lita said.

The group took off their uniform and went back to the school with Nephrite driving.

* * *

Zoisite was in the library, trying to study for the bio midterm next week.

His eyes were fluttering to stay awake. He had been studying for two days straight. He was this close to fall asleep.

"Excuse me?" A mouse like voice said.

His droopy eyes shifted to meet with blue eyes that he could drown in.

He felt a jolt in his body. "Amy..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry to bother, but I recognize you from my bio class. Are you studying for the midterm?" The short haired beauty said. She wasn't wearing her glasses this time. Her eyes were more intense up close. Zoisite felt insecure for some reason.

"Um, yeah, I've been studying for two days straight, I'm tired." He said.

"I'm tired too. Although I enjoy it, but it could take a toll on someone."

"Tell me about it, my chemistry professor is a hound dog."

She giggled, he loved it. "Who's your chem. professor?"

"Dr. Smith."

"Me too, when do you have him?" Amy asked happily.

"Mondays from 6 to 9, and Wednesdays from 6 to 8," he answered.

"Same time, just Tuesdays and Thursdays. Isn't he just so mean? We have to learn from him and he's expecting us to learn by reading."

"I didn't think you would think that way. I'm Zoisite by the way. Call me Zoi for short."

"I'm Amy, and well when the book isn't helping you and either is the professor, it's hard to pass. Thank goodness my friend Taiki is helping me."

"Is he your boyfriend?" He sounded upset.

"No, no way. We are good friends. Why do you ask?"

"A cute girl like you shouldn't be single." He confessed. Damn it that wasn't supposed to be said out loud.

Amy laughed. Her habit of putting her hand in front of mouth to laugh or giggled got Zoi pretty hooked.

"Thank you, but its best if I go now. I will see you in class." she said about to leave.

"Hey, Amy?" he called out.

"You want to study together. Maybe tomorrow?" he asked.

Amy looked at the handsome blond male. She nodded her head and walked away.

* * *

Serena was gossiping with Mina outside of the R building. Mina and Serena were waiting for Kunzite, Nephrite, Lita, and Darien. They each had to go to their adviser for a personal reason. The twins were laughing about a Vine video on the internet that Mina found.

They were getting bored, waiting for their group to come out. The twins decided to sit on a bench by the entrance. Like all good looking females, they decided to distract themselves by taking photos. Mina wore her hair down, but her signature red bow was in place at the back of her head. Serena decided to give herself a 'young look' by styling her hair in two pony tails high above her head. This used to be her style back in junior high and the beginning of high school, but she had her hair loose since then.

They posed infamous face positions like the 'duck face' or the 'seductress face.' It was funny to them seeing as they had the same face, it was like having double take on pictures.

Mina posted the pictures up on Instagram and Facebook, already getting five likes in that one minute. Being popular was a plus side for the future singer/model/actress.

The girls were so distracted by their social media post that they didn't noticed when a familiar face came over to them.

"Serena," the person said.

Serena and Mina looked up to see Diamond. Serena felt butterflies in her stomach. He always had like a sixth sense or third eye that seemed to captivate her towards him.

"What is it Diamond?" Mina asked.

"Serena, can we talk?" Diamond totally ignored her twin.

"Serena, don't," Mina warned.

Serena didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go, but something told her she had to.

"It'll be quick." She told her sister. She looked at Diamond. "Let's talk over there, by the tree." She told him.

Diamond nodded and followed Serena. Mina was not happy. She quickly sent a texted to the boys and Lita. Mina hopes Diamond doesn't become another Yaten.

_Hurry guys._ She thought.

* * *

**I did it. Pat on the back. I thought I would never get this done. Dabbling two stories, two different anime and thinking about a sequel for a previous story I just finished…a lot of brain work. Hopefully Serena and Diamond won't get back together. Let's see next chapter! I adore Frozen, if you had not seen it, watch it. especially if you are a Disney fanatic like myself! ****Please review and give me pointers! Thank you loves!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it, Diamond?" Serena asked.

Diamond and Serena didn't realize this, but they stood under the same tree where he first asked her to be his girlfriend.

"I want to get back together," he stated.

Serena didn't want to say it, but she sort of felt the same way. She missed him. He was her first love. Al was freshmen trash, and Seiya was a mistake, but Diamond was… he was her first love. Serena would have loved to get married to Diamond; he was not a bad boyfriend at all. He was an awesome man, but in a relationship you have to accept each other's flaws. Diamond was a perfectionist, he didn't believe in mistakes. And that was his biggest flaw.

Nonetheless, Serena loved him. But somehow, Darien's face kept popping in her head. He's been good to her, and he accepted her flaws, and she has accepted his.

"I...I don't know, I'm kind of dating Darien. He was there for me. He helped me, while you moved on."

"Moved on? I was a wreck. My brother and friends had to help me through everything. They forced me to go out so I wouldn't be depressed. I love you, Serena. But since you moved on, ill respect that. I hope you find happiness." He looked up towards the tree; sadness was the emotion in his eyes. "This tree was the same tree, when I asked you be my girlfriend last year during orientation. You were so beautiful in your uniform; I loved how those blue eyes of yours just stared at the world like it belonged to you. I wanted to be a part of that world." He confessed.

Serena's eyes were spilling water. Her tears couldn't stop. This was goodbye.

Serena and Diamond hugged each other tightly. He placed his chin on top of her head.

"This is goodbye, Serena." He let her go. Diamond leaned in towards her face. Serena grabbed his face and kissed him for the last time.

They had an audience. The gang was finally done with their advisements. Kunzite was the first to see Mina's text and informed the others, they saw Mina eyeing the former power couple.

* * *

Darien felt uneasy. He was scared that they would get back together. He felt destroyed when Serena grabbed Diamond's face and kissed him. The two stood that way until Diamond separated himself from Serena to kiss her forehead. He took an item from his pocket and handed it to her. Serena looked at the item in her hand; she grasped it and held it to her chest. Diamond whispered something in her ear and walked away. He nodded towards the group; he glared at Darien briefly and kept walking to his car. Mina and Lita ran to Serena. She spoke to them and began to cry. The girls hugged Serena.

"It's over forever." She cried out. She embraced Mina.

Darien told Kunzite it would be best if they take the girls to the dorms. Nephrite agreed and went over to them. Mina held her sister, while guiding her to the car.

Darien went in Nephrite's car with Lita, while Serena and Mina went in Kunzite's car.

* * *

Serena returned to her dorm with a very special item in her hand. Diamond had given her the necklace she returned to him. He bought it last Christmas for her. It was her birthstone, the moonstone. She placed it in her jewelry box.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Raye asked.

"I'm better, thanks for asking. Let me calm down, I'm probably hysterical at the moment."

''Not at all, you are a champion." Lita said.

"Yep, the champion of love and justice," Mina chimed.

The girls laughed at her corny joked. Serena was so lucky to have such friends. Amy didn't say much, but Serena knew that Amy would always be there for her.

* * *

Serena slowly returned to her normal self. Whenever she saw Diamond, she smiled and waved at him. They were on mutual terms now; maybe in the future they could become friends. Darien was a different story, she and he hadn't really talked much after the events, but he still supported her. He would text her each morning to see if she was alright. She was so grateful to have him in her life.

Serena knew his feelings for her, but she didn't want to rush in a relationship so fast after ending one. Darien understood and told Serena whenever she was ready, they could try.

* * *

It was the end of midterms and the start of spring break. The girls and guys decided to rent a beach house, not too far from jadeite, Mina and Serena's house. Even Amara joined the group. Michelle had to leave to Italy for a violin concert. Amara wasn't able purchase the ticket in time, so she was unable to go.

The girls were waiting for a van that jadeite rented for the trip. Amara came with her convertible and parked in front of the meeting spot. Kunzite and the guys drove and parked next to Amara's car. Mina ran to her boyfriend to kiss him, she hadn't seen him in since midterms started. He was being unfair and wouldn't text her because she would distract him. If he was stressed Mina didn't mind relieving it.

Nephrite got out the car and took Lita's bag to the trunk. She greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

Raye yelled at Jadeite's tardiness. He kissed her forehead.

"So who's going with us, and who's going with Amara?" Jadeite asked.

"Who's driving?" Serena asked. She was scared if Nephrite was the designated driver.

"Kunzite and me," her brother answered. "Since mom and dad's house is seven hours we are splitting the time."

"Serena, Darien and I could go with Amara." Mina said.

Everyone was shocked that Mina didn't call dibs for the front seat to be next to Kunzite.

"Seriously?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I love her car."

Apparently vehicles were more important than her boyfriend.

Amara laughed at her sister's answer.

"Oh, Amara, I completely forgot to introduce my boyfriend to you." Mina said. She grabbed Kunzite's hand.

Amara had to admit, he was a looker. Mina always had good taste in men; when it came to looks. She shook his hand and introduced herself properly. The only one she knew of the group was Darien since Jadeite and him became best friends since freshmen year, while she was a senior.

She greeted everyone and proceeded with packing. Mina and Serena planned on shopping as soon as they got home, so all they bought were their purses. Raye had three bags, all different sizes. Lita had a full duffle bag, and Amy had a small suitcase. Jadeite was in the same boat as his sisters. The rest of the guys had duffle bags; Nephrite and Zoisite brought two of them in case they didn't like the clothes from the other bag. They were worse than girls, but not Raye.

Finally settling in the cars, the group began to follow Amara. In the van, Kunzite was the first to drive with jadeite in the passenger seat guiding him. The next row was Raye, Lita, and Nephrite, with Amy and Zoisite in the back.

Throughout the past few weeks the two pre med majors became fast friends. In their bio class they started sitting next to each other, and would study together. Zoisite, even had the guts to ask her out on a date, which she agreed. But she wanted to start out slow. He was willing to take it step by step.

Everyone seemed to be a couple. Serena and Darien were the only ones left. It was awkward in Amara's car, since Serena and Darien sat in the back and they still weren't speaking to each other outside of texting.

Serena looked over to Darien. She smiled at him with a hint of an apology.

Amara was focused on trying to avoid an accident with the jerk that was right in front of her, she was tempted to curse up a storm, and flip him off. Mina was focusing on the silence. She was so bored, she missed her boyfriend.

Mina decided to turn the radio on. "Timber" was playing. Mina began to sign along to Ke$ha's part. Serena, who loved the song, sang along. The twins sang in sync. The car was livelier.

"Wow, your voices are awesome. Mina I didn't think you could sing like that." Darien said.

"I'm no Mariah Carey, but I'm pretty close." Mina joked.

"Your voice was wonderful as well Serena." Darien said.

"Thanks Darien, we had singing lessons when we were young, but Mina was the one who stuck with them."

The conversation seemed to be getting them somewhere. It was for the best. They gradually stopped being awkward with each other for the rest of the trip.

Finally arriving at the Thompson's house, Amara pulled up to their parent's double driveway. Jadeite parked on the street in front the house.

The mother of the blond group was waiting at the door to greet them. The lovely blond female waved at her girls.

"Hi mom," Mina yelled as she jumped out of the car to hug her mother.

"Where are dad and Sammy?" Serena asked as she also copied her sister's movements.

"He decided to have a BBQ since Andrew and Rita wanted to come over."

The older female was a beauty. Darien and Kunzite acknowledge that the older female was a looker. Each child had a distinct feature, but Serena and Mina were the younger versions of their mother.

"Are these your friends?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Kunzite," she introduced to her mother.

Mrs. Thompson eyed the tall white haired man. Didn't Mina have Yaten? Well, he didn't seem like her type of man anyways. But Mina never had a taste, men were her taste. Tall, short, skinny, muscular, fat, she didn't care. This man was quite handsome; he seemed intelligent, and kind; maybe someone who could finally control her wild child.

"It's a pleasure ma'am." He introduced himself he grasped her hand and peck the back of it. Mrs. Thompson blushed. Chivalry isn't dead after all.

"Awe, Mina great catch," She whispered towards her daughter. "Please ma'am is so old, call me Selene." She said.

"Mom, didn't you have your hair blue?" Jadeite asked as he walked with Raye and her luggage towards the house.

"Yes, but I got tired of it, so I went back to my blond." Darien wanted to laugh. She was defiantly Mina and Serena's mom.

"Hey mother," Amara said as she kissed her cheek. "Before you ask, she had an important thing to do."

Selene placed her hand on her cheek, "Awe, I wanted to see her. Well, welcome everyone, Jadeite show your friends to your room, and Serena show the girls to yours, Mina and I will get your father and Sammy."

After settling into the grand home of the Thompson's, everyone washed up and helped prepare dinner. The girls set the table, made salad, and potato salad, while the boys helped Mr. Thompson and Sammy with the coal, grill and gathering the meat for the BBQ.

A male version of Amara came to the backyard with a red haired female and an infant.

"Hey, I didn't know this was a party." The handsome male said.

Serena and Mina ran towards their brother. They passed him to look at their nephew.

Mina carefully took the baby from her sister in law, Rita. She showed the girls, and then her boyfriend. Selene eventually took the baby away because grandma needs to see her baby too.

"He's so adorable." Lita said to Rita.

"Thank you, but he is a handful. It's probably because he's a Thompson." Rita joked.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Serena commented.

"Serena, it's true," Raye said as she gives Jadeite his plate of food. She kissed his cheek. "Nothing, but trouble."

Kunzite nodded while Darien laughed, and Selene smiled.

"It's Ken's fault, he's trouble. Sammy is the only sane child." Selene joked while rocking her grandchild to sleep.

"Not true, and watch how Sammy will be when he finds a girl he likes." Ken Thompson commented while turning the chicken.

The fourteen year old ignored his dad. No one knew it, but he was eyeing a certain blue haired bookworm. No one, but her almost boyfriend, Zoisite. He didn't want to be rude and call him out, but no one looks at his girl. Zoisite placed his arm around the blue haired girl shoulders with a smug look on his face. He was even happier when Amy settled into his body more.

Sammy was pissed, but knew that she was out of his reach anyways. Stupid Mina and Serena…why did they have cute friends anyways?

Serena and Darien sat next to her mom and the baby on the patio. Soon everyone began eating, Serena was enjoying this time. Her family and friends all together it was a sight to see.

"Serena, come with me," Selene said. She handed the sleeping baby to Lita, who wanted to hold him.

Nephrite loved the way she looked with a child. Perhaps in a few years, it would be his child that she will be holding.

Serena and Selene entered the house. She followed her mother upstairs to her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked. She closed the door to the bedroom.

"Mina told me honey, are you okay?"

Serena gave her mom a hug. "I'm fine; we ended things on a good note. It sucks we broke up two months before a year together."

"Some things don't last, baby. You have to work for it, but it crumbles if it doesn't fit together. On the other hand, that Darien boy sure is handsome."

"Mom, come on!" She lets go of her mother and they sit on the corner of her bed face to face.

"I'm just saying, he's so cute. Your dad was that good looking back then too."

"Ewe, and yeah but I'm still getting over Diamond."

"I had a boyfriend, we broke up, and then a week later I met your dad. By my senior year of college, we were expecting Andrew."

"I thought it was high school?"

"I met your dad a week after I became a junior in college. We eloped that summer and I got pregnant the semester we became seniors."

"I'm a freshmen and Darien's a junior."

"Two years older, not bad, child of mine. Baby, you need to embrace the good that's in front of you. Darien gives you that look, the same one I see in your dad every day. He loves you, Serena."

Serena couldn't believe her mother. _Darien loves me?_

"Y-you sure, he barely knows me and I with him."

"Well love at first sight exists and in order for that love to stay there, we have to work hard at it. I see him working hard, but are you willing?"

* * *

What her mother said got stuck in her mind all day.

Mina wanted to take the group to their old hangout spot. The older siblings and Sammy stayed with the parents. Mina led the way holding Kunzite's hand. Nephrite gave Lita a piggy back ride. Raye demanded that Jadeite carry her bridal style. Zoisite and Amy walked with his arm still over her shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder. Serena and Darien were all the way in the back watching the couples in front of them. Darien felt jealous. He wanted to be that way with Serena.

What surprised him next was when Serena wrapped her arm around Darien's while she placed her head on it. Darien looked at her. She smiled at him and leaned towards his face. She kissed his lips. Darien became tense.

"I want to try," she whispered in his ear.

Darien was still, but inside was jumping for joy. He grabbed Serena's waist bringing her closer to him. He kissed her passionately, ignoring the shouts from his group.

Darien and Serena were officially dating.

After their night out, Serena informed her parents about her love life.

Ken was horrified. His oldest was married and had a baby, the second had a relationship with a woman, when she was a woman herself, the third was dating a politician's daughter, his twins...his baby girls; one was dating a male four years her senior, who wanted to be a cop, and the other child wanted to date a future business man. His saving grace was Sammy, or he'll go nuts.

Selene was ecstatic. She hoped since she was pregnant with Andrew that her children would find happiness. _What a joy it is to be a mother._ She thought as she kissed her husband.

That night the group slept soundly, the next day would be a new start!

* * *

"We are here!" Mina sang as she entered the beach home.

The group arrived very early in the morning. The group drove fast to arrive at the beach before the other spring breakers crowed the beach. Kunzite and Amara unloaded the car before parking it in the villa's parking lot.

There were five rooms in the house; three bedrooms upstairs and two downstairs. There was a huge living room and kitchen and two bathrooms. The biggest room belonged to Amara and the twins, Jadeite and Raye took one room, Nephrite and Zoisite took one, Kunzite and Darien, and Lita and Amy.

"No fair, I want to be with Kunzite."

"How come I'm not in a room with Lita."

Both Mina and Nephrite said at the same time.

Their partners eyed them like they were crazy. Kunzite didn't want Jadeite to snitch to their dad and Lita was afraid to be close to Nephrite. He wouldn't let her enjoy spring break; he would probably lock her in the room all week long.

"You horn dogs need to calm down," Amara joked.

Mina stomped to her room with Serena laughing at her. They allowed Kunzite to enter in order to calm her down. Lita soothed her boyfriend's anger by kissing him, and making him promises that he would enjoy. Mina came out with a happy grin on her face, while Kunzite looked stressed.

"What did you promise her?" Darien whispered to his friend.

"You don't want to know." The handsome white haired male said while walking to their room.

"Well then, let's get ready." Amara announced.

Let's begin Spring Break!

* * *

**Ugh I felt like I took forever with this chapter. It was going to be long, but I thought I should cut it down. I named the mommy Selene because of queen serenity from the silver millennium. Some fans call her Selenity, so I thought to just call her Selene. She's a combination of Usagi's mom on earth and of the moon. I'm expanding the story until Darien graduates and maybe a little extra chapter or two, it's not going to finish anything soon, don't worry and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Serena!"

"Mina!"

These names were heard throughout the whole beach. The twins decided to annoy Raye and Jadeite. Serena splashed Raye with the cold ocean water while she was sunbathing. Mina tripped Jadeite when playing volleyball.

The twins ran away to hide behind their boyfriends who were coming back from getting a beach umbrella.

Why were their girlfriends immature? They know that Jadeite and Raye are known for their temper, but it was funny to see the couple yelling at the twins.

"Lighten up, we're here to get dark and have a good time," Amara said, while sun tanning in her navy blue and gold strapless two piece bathing suit. Her long legs and toned stomach glistened in sun light. Raye, in her low cut red one piece, wanted to do the same until Serena showed up with a bucket of water.

"Amara, looking good," Zoisite said as he came with the cooler. For a five foot' eight male, he sure was packing some muscle. Amy was next to him in a light blue one piece wearing his white shirt button down shirt and a sun hat that they seemed to purchase.

"Amy we are at the beach, stop hiding yourself." Mina said. She stepped forward from her boyfriend to reveal her goddess body she gained from playing so much volleyball. Her orange bathing suit looked like they were a size too small for the beauty.

Kunzite admired the bathing suit, but was tired of the men looking at her. Mina's two piece bikini top and skirt was calling everyone's attention. Kunzite was in the same boat as well. Mina thought it was unfair how toned his body is. He was like a male model from some unknown country.

Speaking of models, Lita and Nephrite emerged from the water. The tall Amazon and her boyfriend strolled towards them like they were from Bay Watch. It was either they were slow or everyone was mesmerized by them that time stopped. Nephrite sat on the blanket that his lovely girlfriend brought for the two of them. Lita wanted Amy to join her in water. Lita was definitely a model. Her tall body made her rose pink one piece look like a photo shoot was happening. The bathing suit showed off her stomach in a criss-cross pattern connecting to the bottoms.

All of the girls were stunning, even Serena who displayed a white plain two piece. Darien eyed his girlfriend's body. It was to die for. It wasn't as toned or slim as her twin, but it was a blessing indeed. The white material wasn't transparent, unfortunately, but it hugged her like a second skin. It was similar to Amara's, but less revealing. Serena had straps on hers.

"I want a shake, Mina come with me," Serena said.

Her twin placed her phone in her purse before she grabbed it and walked out with her sister.

"Why they didn't ask you to go?" Jadeite asked his friends.

"Who knows?" Kunzite said while grilling males who stared at Mina's ass. "Darien, let's follow them."

Amara took off her Gucci glasses to see what was happening. She knew trouble was bound to happen. So she decided to rest until she was called. Sometimes being an older sister sucked.

* * *

"They didn't even bat a lash, eighty year olds were staring at us more than they were," Mina complained as she drank her Vanilla shake.

Serena leaned against her chair.

"I hate when people stare like they never seen twins before. It irks me." Serena said as she saw another group stare at her and Mina. Was it weird being identical or being a twin?

"Ignore them, just focus on what's in front of us."

"A shake?"

"No, the fact that our boyfriends aren't trying to sneak us away from the group and have their way with us," Mina complained.

"Mina, all you do is think about sex."

"Kunzite and I haven't done it since a month before midterms. I want him now." She slammed her hand on the table. More and more people were staring.

Serena burst out laughing. "You are deprived."

"In more ways than one; ugh, he needs to get his own place outside of the university so I could live with him."

"You want to live with him." Serena wanted another shake.

"We talked about it, but he wants to be 'engaged' first. He's such a gentleman." Serena swore she saw hearts in Mina's eyes.

"By the way, what did he promise you?"

"Oh, that he would pamper me on the last day of break. He's going to take me shopping. I might get a Michael Kors watch, bag, clothes, maybe some lingerie from Victoria's Secret, and maybe some Louis Vuitton heels."

"Can he afford all that?"

"Yes, he said whatever I wanted, just not over five thousand dollars."

"How does he get the money?"

"His parents are rich, like they are nobility or something."

"And he wants to be a cop?"

"It's more like his dad is rich, but he doesn't live with them anymore. He has a new family. I guess that's why he wanted to be in my life so badly when we thought I was pregnant." Mina sadly stared at her empty cup. "I love him. I would give up being a singer/actress/model just to be with him, and I know he feels the same." Mina confessed to her twin.

"I know you do, but are you sure you would give up everything?"

"Not my love for shopping," Mina joked. The twins giggled at their stupidity, for great men like Darien and Kunzite to give them attention they must have been special, and to the guys they were beyond that.

"Let's head back." Serena said.

As the girls got up to leave, they see two good looking guys walk up to them.

"Hey, I know this is sudden but I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you twins are? I'm Tigerseye." The wavy blond haired male said.

_Such a corn ball._ The twins thought.

"Hi, I'm Mina and this is my sister Serena." Serena introduced by switching their names.

"I'm Hawkeye, sorry if my brother was a bit blunt." The pink haired male said.

"No worries," Mina said kindly. They were hot, but not as hot as her man. "Have a great day guys, we must be going."

These guys were persistent. They tried to man handle the girls in order for them to go with them. Mina and Serena put up a fight, which caused a scene at the snack shack. No one tried to help them, they thought it was a lovers spat.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not touch what isn't yours?" Kunzite said as he grabbed Tigerseye arm.

He looked at the tall tanned male and back at Mina, um Serena. "You could have told us you had a man, my bad man, Serena never once mentioned you."

Kunzite looked at Mina. The Thompson's are troublesome.

"We didn't have too." Serena said. Darien held onto Hawkeye, while his hands were still on hers.

"Is something wrong?" A patrol beach officer said.

"No," The culprits began to say.

"These men are harassing our girlfriends, officer." Kunzite said. "We just arrived to see these two trying to force these women to go with them."

"Is this true miss?" The cop asked Mina. She held onto Kunzite and nodded yes.

Hawkeye released Serena and Darien released him. Serena was held back by Darien when she wanted to punch him in the face.

"I do apologize for my brothers' behavior," a beautiful female with light blue hair came strolling by. She was wearing a long white shirt with a bikini body on the front of it. The twins wanted one themselves.

"Fisheye, where did you go?" Hawkeye said.

"Hush, any who I'm sorry for everything. We will be going now." The female looked at Kunzite and Darien. She winked at them and walked away with her brothers.

Mina was about to punch her before Kunzite intervened.

"Let me hit her." She yelled at him.

He whispered in her ear. "That's a boy."

Mina lost all color in her face. She walked with Serena in the direction they came from, while the boys were in back of them preventing anymore incidents.

* * *

Nephrite was having a blast. He finally had a stable girlfriend who was understanding, beautiful, kind, and a great cook. She made him happy, and being on this trip with their friends made it all better.

Nephrite didn't notice his phone rang until Lita told him. He checked it to see it came from a blocked number. Molly's number. He got up from resting on the blanket with Lita. He told her it was his dad and walked off to call the number.

"What happened?" He said as soon as she said hello.

"Nephrite? Hey Maxfield," Molly said.

It was a reference to a joke they had made long ago, when they were happy. If he were to ever become rich he would change his name to Maxfield. She loved it then. It seemed she never forgotten.

"I'm on vacation, what is it?" Nephrite said it more rudely then he wanted to.

"You don't have to be rude, you know. I didn't cheat."

That word irked his nerves. "You dumped me for another guy. That counts as cheating."

"Max, I called you to say I want to start as friends again, Melvin feels like we can't move on as a couple unless my feelings for you are completely gone."

"So you still have feelings?"

"Don't you?" That got him thinking. He turned to see Lita and Amy build a Sandcastle, while Zoisite played leader/dictator and made the girls create a perfect castle.

"You will have a special place in my past, Molly, but I already found my queen like you did with your prince charming. I don't mind starting off on good terms, but I don't think we will ever be friends." He said smiling at Lita who stared at him.

"Right, I'm so happy for you. I felt guilty, I guess I don't have to anymore, have a great life, but at least unblock me from Facebook."

"I'll think about it." The humor was obvious in his tone.

Molly laughed. "Bye, Max."

"Bye Molly."

* * *

"You suck Lita, that side is not symmetrical to Amy's." Zoisite lectured.

"Shut up, Zoi." Lita yelled.

"Guys enough fighting it's just for fun." Amy said trying to calm down Zoisite.

"Why are you fighting with my girlfriend, Zoi?" Nephrite said settling down on the blanket once more.

Lita knew he wasn't on the phone with his dad, but she let it go. If he wanted to, he'll tell her when the time is right.

"She sucks at building a sandcastle."

"Then you build one." She said.

"Build what?" Serena said as she sat in the sand next to Lita.

"A sandcastle and where were you guys?" Zoisite said.

"I wanted shakes and then these two retards tried to take me and Mina away until the guys came.

"Charming to the rescue," Zoi joked to Darien.

"Where's Mina?" Amy asked.

"Another fight with Kunzite, she's probably yelling at him about that he-she that winked at them."

"He-she?" Amy asked.

"We thought the guys had a sister, but it was actually their brother."

"Oh, so he did the operation?" Lita questioned.

Serena shrugged her shoulders. Darien copied her actions.

"Where are Raye and Jadeite?" Darien asked.

"Raye, Amara and Jadeite went to buy the food for today, they are coming back later." Lita answered.

"I just noticed Amara was gone," Serena said helping Lita build the castle.

"Uh, you suck too." Zoisite said. Serena opened his green trunks and dumped sand inside.

"That's my girl," Darien joked. Zoi ran to the water before cursing Serena out.

"Poor Amy," they all said. The petite princess of Zoisite helped her boyfriend trying not to get embarrassed by seeing more than she needed to in the water.

Serena just laughed and laughed.

* * *

"You can notice that's she's a guy, but not my bathing suit." Mina argued as her and Kunzite walked by an empty section of the beach.

"Mina, you are not serious about this right now."

"Yes, I wore this just for you."

"Do you see me complaining about it?"

"You didn't even look at me!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed her against the smooth rocks by the water. "I've been looking at you all day. You think I don't want you? Is that it, Mina? What did I tell you before we got together? I love you, you got that."

Mina was frozen in place. He loved her. He loved her overdramatic self. And she loved his calm and collected self. Mina wrapped her arms around his neck when he loosened his grip on her shoulders. "I love you too." She said before passionately kissing him. She expressed her frustration, anger, and joy in that kiss.

Finally breaking away for some air, they stared at each other. Kunzite led her to the back of the two huge rocks where no one could see them.

Spring break was just beginning.

* * *

The gang was completely tired from today's events that they decided to eat at Applebee's. They split up, six in one table and five in another to not harass the place because of their large party. It was separated, girls and boys.

"Where were you?" Serena whispered to Mina.

Mina looked at her boyfriend and whispered in her sister's ear all the things that happened. Serena turned really red to which Amara had to ask if she was okay. Serena told Amara what happened. She gave her sister a high five before saying, "sex on the beach is awesome."

Serena was embarrassed. How could her sisters be so provocative? Amara had plenty of male lovers back in the day so she knows the ropes. And Mina just started with her man. He was her first. Was she going to be that way with Darien? Wait, was she thinking about having sex with him? It didn't even cross her mind with Diamond. Maybe she has stronger feelings for Darien than she did with Diamond. Serena looked at her boyfriend on the other table. Yeah, she could see herself with Darien forever.

After their night out, the group relaxed in their rooms. Mina continued to discuss what happened.

"The first time, it hurt like crazy, and the second time it was okay. The third time was funny, we were almost caught by Nephrite and Lita, and I guess I was being a bit loud." She laughed. "But this time was amazing!" She sang. "He was so loving, and careful and ahhhh!" Mina blushed as she recalled what happened.

Serena was quiet brushing her sister's hair while Amara was listening and eating some snickers snack bites.

"So you had a great time today I see?"

"I'm not letting him go; he's the man I'm going to marry." Mina declared.

"Funny, he told dad he would like to marry you."

"When did he say that Amara?"

"When you were in the kitchen with mom, dad was like 'what are your intentions with my daughter? and he said 'I wish to date her with marriage on the mind sir.'" Amara impersonated her father and Kunzite.

Mina squealed. "We told each other that we love each other today." She happily said.

"I heard, Jadeite already confessed to Raye."

"Yep, and Raye hasn't said it yet, he feels bad." Mina told her older sister.

"Raye loves him, she just scared. She doesn't have a good relationship with males as you know." Serena commented about her roommate. "Her relationship with her dad sucks, and low and behold, the man of her dreams is taking the same career path as her estranged father. It's reasonable that she's scared. She doesn't want to end up like her mom."

"Jed is not like that." Mina defended.

"Power changes people," Amara lectured. "We know how Jed is as a person, but we don't know him at a much personal level like Raye does and I'm not speaking sexually. People show their true colors to those they care for outside of the family system. Take me for example; I was with men because I was denying who I was. I hid it from everyone. When I met someone I could be myself with, I admitted that it wasn't something to hide and that gave me power. Now when it comes to finical power and politics, most of them become corrupt and Raye knows this. Jed knows this, that's their intimate connection. I know he is trying to avoid it, but it'll be hard. So I understand where she's coming from. Power can break up families."

"Your right," Mina said, but didn't agree completely.

"She'll tell him eventually." Serena said.

That night Serena stood up thinking about what Amara said. Darien is in the same boat, as a business man, he'll have much power. Will that change him? She hoped not.

* * *

**Day one complete! Who remembers Maxfield lol! I'm skipping days, but it's still spring break. I never really enhanced Zoiami and Jedrei relationship throughout the story, so I guess that'll be next chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments please review. I want to thank everyone that constantly reviews this story. You guys make my day. I love you guys! *tears***


	8. Chapter 8

"So where are we going? The movies, a restaurant...an underwater city?" Serena asked her boyfriend, Darien, as he drove to some disclosed case.

"You'll see when we get there." He said carefully driving his sister in laws car.

It was no fair, she wanted to know. Serena hated surprises. But this was her first official date with Darien as a couple, so she wanted to know where the hell he was taking her.

Driving for another thirty minutes in silence was beginning to get boring. Darien confiscated her phone because he only wanted her to be focused on him.

"Are we there yet?" She sang.

He chuckled, "almost."

It was early in the morning and Mina had awakened her with urgency to get ready. Serena wasn't on the mood, but when she heard "Darien" and "date" she was faster to get ready than the Flash.

They finally arrived at their destination. Serena looked at the sign. _Zirconia's circus._

He took her to the circus. She always wanted to go. Serena leaped out the car as soon as he parked. She jumped up and down like a little kid, completely happy to be there. This was the best.

She ran to him and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she said meaningfully.

"You told me you wanted to go."

"I did? When was this?"

Darien smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist as he leaned back against the car. "That night we stood up to do your paper, you said that you deserve to go and be a child at the circus. So I'm rewarding you." He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"It starts at nine; we got here a few minutes early."

"Hello, it's called forming a line; I already see couples and families over there."

"Serena, we're alone, there's no one. It's just you and me." He said flirtatiously.

"We can't have a make out session in front of these children." She joked.

Darien stole her lips with much pride. He was glad that she was finally his; he wanted nothing more than to be with her. In the back of his mind was how a certain red head was going to react. And what's worse, Darien hadn't told Serena about Beryl. But that wasn't important at this moment. What mattered right now was being together.

The circus curtains finally opened and slowly people were led inside. Zirconia's Circus was famous worldwide. Darien was lucky he was able to get tickets during spring break, and another plus was that it wasn't too far from their beach house. He wanted to make the best of it since they leave back to school tomorrow.

Serena ordered a large popcorn for herself with a large box gummy worms and a sprite. Darien knew Serena didn't want to share so he ordered what she had but smaller. They sat in the middle of the fifth row towards the stage. Serena looked all around. It was a bit empty, but she didn't care she loved the circus. It was beyond huge, almost like a miniature football stadium. The acrobat net was place high above their heads. In the middle, was a small circular podium. Serena wondered what that was used for.

Her questions were answered, when the ringleader, Zircornia entered the stage. She was an old woman, with pasty skin, a large lavender robe and a white turban on her head. She welcomed everyone and did a small magic trick, where doves came out from her robe. Serena was so excited. Then the old woman threw a smoke bomb on the ground, and when it cleared, a beautiful female with long purplish black hair wearing a gold and black dress emerged. "Welcome to paradise!" She yelled before the first act began.

Well into the show, Serena and Darien saw three familiar faces. Tigerseye, Hawkeye, and Fisheye were performers for the show. Tigerseye made a beautiful tiger do a back flip and shook his paw without harming him. He even kissed the tiger on its nose. Serena was scared for a minute. Darien wanted the tiger to maul him...a bit.

Hawkeye rode a unicycle, while juggling seven balls. Fisheye, dressed as a female, danced for the audience on a thin rope before jumping into a pool. The light blue haired performer displayed a beautiful water trick. The children in front of Serena really enjoyed it.

The last group introduced themselves as the "Amazoness Quartet." They were a group of young acrobats. There was a red one, a green one, a pink one, and a blue one. For some reason they all reminded Serena of her friends.

The group did amazing tricks on the swings and tightropes. All the flips that they did got Serena feeling dizzy. Their last trick was great. Two girls from each side swung at each other and the one at the bottom from each aside had to hold onto each other in order to make four girls on one swing. It looked really hard, but they nailed it. The circus was given a standing ovation at the end of the performance.

* * *

Serena and Darien took their time to leave the circus because they wanted to see the performers. It was unfortunate that they already missed them and decided to go back to the beach house.

"I want to relax at the park for a while before we go back." Serena said.

Darien nodded and drove to the closet park.

The park wasn't as packed as Darien or Serena thought it would be. It was cozy and huge. There were tall maple trees sour rounding the park. Daisies and other flowers spread all over the cut grass. Girls making flower crowns, while boys were playing with dirt. Mothers yelling at their children to avoid getting dirty and fathers setting up tables for his children to eat. It was an awesome environment.

"I want to do that in a few more years." Serena said.

"Do what?"

"Come to the park with my children and my husband."

Darien chuckled. "So you want to get married to me already?" He teased.

Serena teased him back. "Only if you're asking, Mr. Shields. Come let's take a walk."

Darien and Serena held hands while walking throughout the park, about an hour of walking they went back to the car and headed home.

"This was wonderful Darien." Serena said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you had fun...Serena I don't want to ruin the moment, but there's something I have to tell you."

"About?"

"My past," he began to say.

"I know you had other women before me. I heard one before."

"I swear I don't want anything to do with her. She's crazy and possessive, like obsessive almost. I will end everything with her."

"Promise?" In a way Serena had trust issues. Darien had a few girlfriends back at school, so it's not her fault for feeling a little insecure.

"Promise," he said.

* * *

The next day was the day to go back home. Serena didn't want to go! She wanted to stay, but she had to finish the semester. No summer classes for her, she's going to enjoy that vacation.

On their way back to school, the gang was all reluctant to go. They tried to hesitate by taking their time, but gas costs money and Amara had to get home before Michelle did. They finally reached their destination two hours later. The boys helped the girls carry their luggage to their dorms, while jadeite brought back the van to the rental office. Amara said her goodbyes and left.

After some unpacking and unwinding Darien decided to end things with Beryl. He called her up to meet him at the R building, the closest building to their dorm.

A few moments later, Beryl came dressed up nicely waiting for Darien.

"Beryl, you look nice." He complimented the red head.

"What's this about Darien? Are you crawling back to me after Serena dumped you?"

"No I just want to be clear that Serena and I are dating. I don't want any bad blood between us."

"Bad blood? That's the worst thing I ever heard of. Darien just be careful around your blond bimbo, she might cheat on you with her ex boyfriend."

"How do you know about her having an ex?"

She laughed, mocking him. "Everyone knows that Serena and Diamond was an item. There're some rumors going around."

"Like what?" He was getting upset.

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss."

"Bye Beryl." He said as he walked away.

"He's planning on taking her back when you go away to New York, like you've been planning too." She called out.

Darien froze in place. New York...he had a business internship for a whole summer. He completely forgot and never told Serena. Shit! He's going to be in big trouble now. Darien ran to Serena's dorm, completely leaving an angry Beryl behind. He called her to meet him downstairs. Once he got there she was waiting for him. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Serena I'm sorry."

She was utterly confused. "What happened?"

"I forgot that I had this huge internship to go to in the summer."

She laughed. "Darien, it's okay, we could go out on weekends."

"No Serena, it's in New York."

"N-New York, but why you didn't mention this before?"

"I forgot Serena. I'm sorry."

Serena hugged her boyfriend. "I'll wait for you." She said.

Darien smiled. "I'm not going to war; I'm just twelve hours away."

"Yeah just twelve hours," she said sarcastically.

"I'll call you every day during lunch break, or text you when I can."

"Is it a paid internship?"

"Yes and I was one of the lucky ones. They only pick five students from each school around the country to do it."

"I'm so proud of you." She said as she kissed him.

"Serena I want you to be there when I get on the plane. Don't tell Mina, but Kunzite is coming too. He always wanted to be a NYPD cop."

"Mina's going to flip, and yes I will go."

"I really do love you Serena," he admitted.

Serena tensed up, but then she relaxed in his arms once more. "I love you too."

* * *

A few months later, Darien and Kunzite were at the airport trying to say good bye to their girlfriends before boarding the plane. The twins refused to say bye, before they started to cry. It will mess up their makeup.

Mina had a hard time saying bye. When Kunzite finally told her his summer plans she went off on him, but she settled down after he didn't give in to her tantrum. He was serious about his plans and she accepted it. She picked out all his clothes for the trip and made sure he would make it obvious that he had a girlfriend.

Serena trusted Darien, but was upset that Beryl was also going to work in the internship as well. Serena felt insecure. What if Darien develops feelings for her again? What would happen to them?

"Serena, there's something I want to give you." He said.

Darien took out a black box and opened it. It was a pink heart shaped ring with a gold band. "I know we just started dating a few months ago, but I realized that you're the only one I want, so this is a promise ring. Don't worry; I'll get you something much better-"

He was interrupted by Serena lips. They made out for a while before Kunzite pried him away to enter the plane. They waved goodbye to their boyfriends. Hopefully this summer passes by quickly. Serena and Mina waited until they saw their boyfriends' plane leave the airport. They prayed for their safe return.

* * *

**Super short I know, but I'm skipping a lot because it's almost ending nooooooo! This was completely and totally about Serena and Darien like some of my lovely reviewers had asked me to do. I ended this chapter in a bad note, but I wanted to incorporate some of the seasons of Sailor Moon and I was inspired by the last two seasons of course which were my favorites. Next chapter Serena babysitting is her new summer job and possibly others couples will be mentioned. Maybe old flames as well. Review and ask me anything!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know a few of you might hate this chapter, but I had too. I'm sorry, please forgive me!**

"Thanks again for taking care of my children. Serena. I know I could count on you." A tanned woman said.

"No problem, Trista, I'm glad to be of service." Serena said to the much older female.

Trista was Amara's best friend in high school. Although Trista was a few years older than Amara, they never let age come between their friendship.

"Thank you, I have to get to work now. I'm sorry for running your summer vacation and asking you to babysit Hotaru and Helios."

"No problem, now run, you're going to be late."

Trista nodded as she left her house.

At 25 years old, Trista was a happily married female. Her husband was a business executive and was always working. Trista worked as one of the directors in his office. She recently had to start work again because she had finished her three month maternity leave after giving birth to their daughter, Hotaru. Their son Helios was actually her stepson.

For some background information, her husband former wife left him and his son when Helios was a few months old due to feeling alone. A year later, he met the beautiful Trista, and they married eight months later. Now at three years old, Helios gained a loving mother that he deserved and a little sister that he can bully.

* * *

Serena was in a bind. The kids were great, they were no problem, but Darien hadn't returned any of her texts or calls all day. Mina had a similar issue with Kunzite, but he would call her right after work and explained what happened. Serena got nothing. She was not the happiest almost nineteen years old. Seriously, their birthday was a week away, and no attention from their men was wreaking their excitement.

Serena had to ignore all these negative thoughts and focus on her summer job. Mina was away hanging out with old high school friends, working at a retail store. Lita and nephrite went to meet his parents. Zoisite and Amy travelled to Florida for a science expo, and Jed and Raye were over at her father's penthouse in Washington.

Serena was stuck babysitting as a favor for her sister and her best friend, but it was good practice when she became a teacher.

All day long, she read to them, taught Helios his ABCs, bathed the two of them, and watched the Lion King several times, while putting Hotaru to sleep, and fed them Mac and cheese for lunch since they slept through breakfast.

It was night time, and Serena was getting hungry. She wasn't really a healthy eater, and all Trista had were healthy snacks and meals. So Serena decided to order some pizza. After twenty minutes, the doorbell rang. Serena carrying a lively Hotaru opened it to see...

"Seiya?"

The average heighten male with an earring on his left lobe and had a long ponytail turned to see his ex girlfriend from high school.

"Serena? Is that your baby?" He pointed at Hotaru.

Serena laughed. "No, no, she's a child I'm babysitting. I didn't know you worked for Dominos?"

"Yeah, my dad is the general manager and he needed help, and I needed the money."

Serena and Seiya smiled at each other. "Wow, it was great to see you. How much do I owe you?"

"Eight bucks."

Serena handed him a ten."Keep it. Hopefully, I'll see you around."

She took the pizza from his hand.

"Wait, Serena, we should catch up. When are you free?" He asked.

"Saturday after four," she said.

"Same number?"

She nodded. "See you Saturday." She said.

Serena closed the door after he waved bye. A few hours passed and the children were asleep in their beds. Helios cried for Serena. Serena ran to his room and held him close. After checking on Hotaru, who was knocked out, Serena and Helios sat and watched sponge bob. Helios wanted Serena's phone. So she gave it to him, but tried to prevent him from putting it in his mouth.

"Mine!" He yelled.

Serena laughed and nodded. Helios stared at Serena. "Mine!" He hit her.

Serena pointed her index finger at herself. "I'm yours?" She laughed.

Helios nodded and kissed her cheek when he stood up. Serena loved him so much.

"How about in the future, you marry my daughter, since I like you so much?" She compromised.

Helios smiled at the blond beauty. "Rena, I want cookie." He said.

Serena did as she was told and gave him an animal cookie.

She ruffled his white hair.

A half an hour later, Trista and her husband entered the house to see Serena playing patty cake with Helios.

"Mommy!" He yelled when he spotted her. He walked to his mother, completely ignoring his father.

Trista picked her son up.

"Thanks Serena, I appreciate it, can you come tomorrow?"

Serena nodded. "See you tomorrow, goodnight!"

Serena kissed Helios on his nose, gathered her things and walked a few blocks down to her house.

"I'm home!" She called out.

Selene and Mina were gossiping in the living room.

"Hey, how was it?" Mina asked.

"It was fun, Helios claimed me as his girlfriend." Serena informed them.

Selene laughed. "I went through the same thing when I had Andrew. It was always mommy and never daddy. It happens. Well since you're home, I'm going to bed. Night!"

"Night mom." The twins said.

After making sure that the door was closed, the girls went to their room. Serena changed into her pyjamas which were a pink flannel outfit.

"I saw Seiya today." She told her twin.

Mina stopped brushing her hair, and turned to her sister. Her face was priceless. "That cheater? How?"

"He works for Dominos. I ordered pizza and he was the delivery guy. He also asked me to hang out Saturday."

"Serena, are you serious? If Darien finds out I'm going to let him yell at you. Why would you go with your ex boyfriend that cheated on you with a few other girls?"

Serena glared at her. "It's just to catch up, and Darien is not returning any of my calls or texts."

"I'm upset too, but it's for their future, and possibly ours as well. I want to live like I am now, and even better."

Serena agreed with her twin. She was right, she should have more patience, but going out with Seiya wouldn't hurt. Her feelings were long gone.

* * *

On Saturday, Serena got ready to meet with Seiya.

"You look like you're going on a date. Isn't that skirt a bit to short?" Mina critiqued.

"I'm wearing a miniskirt with leggings. It's appropriate and no I do not."

Mina was about to lecture her sister when her phone rang. Serena picked it up and spoke with the person on the other side for a bit.

"See you in a few." She hung up. "I'll tell you all about it. Love you, sis," she said to Mina as she left their room.

Serena said goodbye to her parents and went out to see Seiya in a green Camry. She waved to him and entered the car.

"Hey," she said as she put on her seatbelt.

"Hey yourself," he said.

"So where are we going?" Serena asked as she avoided his stare.

"I'm thinking of going to that crown diner."

"That's where Andrew works, why there?"

He looked at her, "we had our first date there."

Serena blushed. She didn't even remember that, but he probably confused her with one of his many girls that he cheated on her with.

She nodded as he drove to the diner.

* * *

"Seriously? You went to Bora-Bora last summer." Serena said eating her third batch of fries.

"Yeah, Yaten didn't tell Mina about it?" Seiya asked as he drank his coke.

Serena shook her head. "They were fighting a lot last summer, so I don't think he did."

"That idiot, he told me they were over. That she cheated on him with a senior from your college." He relaxed into the booth, not knowing that his date's brother was glaring at him.

"Not true, they broke up a while back, and then she met her current boyfriend through Jed." Serena was embarrassed. Andrew made it to obvious he hated the black haired male.

"I believe you Serena, so how are you?" He has his full attention to her.

"It's good, my boyfriend is away in New York, and I'm here working. I passed all my classes, my GPA is high, and so I'm happy. Nothing new really," she answered.

"Still with that Diamond guy?"

Serena shook her head. "We broke up earlier this year. I'm dating a new guy."

"And he left you for New York?" He ordered another coke.

"No, he had that internship set up for him long before we got together, but its okay."

He grabbed her hand. Andrew was stopped by Rita before he went to punch him.

"Are you sure?"

Serena retracted her hand and smiled. "I love him, I really do."

Slightly hurt from the rejection, Seiya nodded.

It was awkward for a while as they finished their meals. They walked to the car. He moved in front of her.

"Serena, I'm sorry that we broke up that way. You were a great girlfriend."

Serena hugged him. "I don't have any resentment towards you. My family, yes, but I'm fine. We moved on. We are grown."

"The kid wasn't even mine, she lied. And then Kakyuu felt I wasn't there for her enough so she left me, and for Taiki too."

Serena gasped. "You lie, she did that to you. Both of them?"

Seiya nodded. "I deserved it; I cheated on a great girl." He caressed her face.

Serena moved her face. "I don't think this is right. I have a boyfriend."

Seiya agreed although he was hurt by the rejection. "I'm sorry, I'll take you home."

When they arrived to her home, Seiya walked her home. They hugged each other.

"I hope you live a happy life, if not, you have me." He joked.

She pushed him away. "See you around, pizza boy."

Seiya laughed and walked back to his car. Serena entered her home, greeted her parents and went to her room. She saw Mina crying on the phone. Serena ran to her sister. Mina hung up the phone and hugged her.

"Kunzite dumped me." This completely shocked Serena.

"W-what happened?"

Serena held onto her sister. "He said I was giving him stress and he wanted to focus on his internship. He wants a break, I don't do breaks Serena!" She cried.

"What a jerk! But maybe he really is busy and you do want to have all the attention, so can you blame him?"

Mina shook her head. "I'm done with boys." She was lying. "I hate him." She added.

"Was that him on the phone?" Mina nodded. "He hung up a while ago, but I didn't believe it."

Serena was appalled. What of Darien did the same to her? She would be depressed. Serena calmed her sister down. When she was asleep, Serena called Darien.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A female voice answered. Serena quickly hung up. It was Beryl's. What was she doing with his phone at this time? Serena, like her sister, cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

A few weeks later, no call or text from Darien came. So Serena decided to be single, well it felt like it. Mina began dating, she could never be single, and her current fling was an old crush from high school. He was on the boys' volleyball team. They weren't official, seeing as Mina wasn't in the mood for a boyfriend, but she just wanted someone to give her attention.

Serena was working more and started to babysit various children around the neighbourhood. She was getting paid well. And on Sunday nights, the twins would go out to eat with old friends.

Tonight was different. While getting ready to go out on a double date with Mina, Serena heard her phone ring. It was a text from Darien.

_'Hey I miss u, babe.' _It read. Serena ignored it. Another twenty minutes passed and another was sent.

_'Are you busy? Can I call you?'_

Serena replied saying sorry, she's really busy.

She finished getting ready and left for the night.

The group took pictures, and Mina placed it on her social networks pages. She took an individual picture and changed it to her profile picture, removing the one of her and Kunzite. Serena copied her twin and replaced her picture with a more seductress picture of her current tight outfit.

A few moments later, Darien and Kunzite were calling the girls. Mina ignored it, while paying attention to her date, and Serena excused herself and picked up the phone call.

"Hello?" She said.

"So you're busy on a date?" Darien said angrily.

"I'm out with friends." She said in a monotone voice.

"Serena, what did I do? You sound upset." No duh, Darien.

"Well why don't you ask Beryl, who picked up your phone call, a few weeks ago."

Darien sighed in frustration. "I thought you trusted me, Serena."

"Why did she have your phone?" She asked ignoring what he said.

"Hers broke; I made it fall by mistake."

"Why was she near you that you caused it to fall?"

"We went out to eat, and I was looking at it and it fell out of my hand. She had to use mine you call her friend, and I guess when she did, you called too."

Serena was upset, but she heard his side of the story carefully. "Whatever, you're just clumsy, and tell Kunzite not to call Mina when he dumped her, she's busy."

"Serena, don't get mad. It was nothing. And Kunzite wanted to small break, not a huge break up."

"We don't believe in breaks anymore, I'll see you later Darien." She hung up before he said anything else.

Serena went back and enjoyed the rest of her night.

* * *

The next morning, Selene awoke the girls.

"Happy nineteenth birthday! I remember when I found out when I was pregnant with twins, your father fainted and I jumped with joy. Andrew and Amara were so happy, and Jadeite started to cry, 'I don't want any more kids,' he said. It was too cute."

The girls stared at their mother. She said this story every year since they could understand what she meant.

Selene and Ken brought up the girls gift. Mina and Serena were gifted with a five hundred dollar gift cards.

"Really? We can buy whatever we want!" Mina jumped and hugged her parents. Serena hugged them as well.

"Serena, we are going shopping!" Mina said.

Selene was so happy that her girls were excited. This was the first time in weeks that they smiled so happily. Hopefully the rest of the day would be full of surprises.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I took forever. And I kind of hate this chapter honestly. I had to give you guys a chapter since school started and professors are already hounding me for work. I'm so going to hate this semester. Seiya would probably appear in maybe one more chapter. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging with drama and disappointment, I'll do better next time! Please review and thanks!**


End file.
